The Iron Princess
by Regja
Summary: If Summer and Winter were not meant to fall in love, then Iron and Winter is a recipe for total disaster. 'The silver broach clasped to the heavy cape around his neck sparkled, his bright blue eyes shone against the moon mockingly. "Who are you? " I whispered. He took a step towards me and I stiffened, "Your worst nightmare," he breathed with a smirk, sending snowflakes flying.'
1. Prologue Part 1

**Author's Note: O.K. so eep this is one of my first fanfic for Iron Fey, kind of nervous, hope you guys like it. I'm such a huge fan of Iron Fey (Puck more specifically) Yeah I'm 120% team Puck, but I guess you can kind of tell that if you've seen my profile. **

**I probably should warn everyone, the prologues may be a bit misleading, this story isn't about Meghan and Puck, though they are in it. After the prologues the story switches gears to be told from their daughter, Lyla's point of view, and we see all the crazy trouble she gets into.**

** Almost forgot, disclaimer time; Well I do Not nor claim to own the rights to anything in the Iron Fey series, or the beginning of this prologue which mainly was derived from Summer's Crossing, as you'll find out I kind of tweaked the ending though. I do own my OCs Lyla, Flint and Sharde, and the plot after the prologues. **

**PS: I also don't own the song; Love The Way you Lie, by Rihanna.**

**(Oh, and just a heads up to anyone who's also been reading 'When Ocean and Storm Collide', please don't freak. I am not forsaking that story I promise, my computer got a virus that basically deleted access to all my word documents :( So it will take me a while to rewrite the chapter over again, but I'll have it up when I can.)**

**So thanks to everyone who clicked on this story, I hope you'll like it :). Please review and tell what you think, if it's any good or not.**

* * *

**(From Love the Way you Lie) **

**On the first page of our story, The future seemed so bright**

**Then this thing turned out so evil, don't know why I'm still surprised**

**Even angels have their wicked schemes, and you take that to new extremes.**

**But you'll always be my hero, even though you've lost your mind…**

* * *

**PROLOGUE PART 1;**

With his back pressed up against the stony courtyard wall, a silent shaky breath escaped Puck as he eavesdropped on the two 'lovers' in the garden, Queen Titania, her arms wrapped around the supposed 'Sir Torin'.

"_If you love my daughter, this could be your only chance to be with her in the end," _Orberon's booming voice echoed in his head, "_Otherwise, you will lose Meghan Chase to the very one who has sworn to kill you."_

Talk about being caught between a rock and a hard place. Puck frowned, weighing his options; kill your former best friend who is also a shallow, cold hearted icy prince, and you win the girl you love. Or die sad and alone.

Scrubbing the hair out of his eyes, his shoulders stiffening with resolve, Puck took a deep breath before barging in on their little party.

The Summer queen was not happy, she didn't like that she'd been tricked and even worse the humiliation that Oberon's right hand lacky was the one to save her from making a huge mistake.

"Robin Goodfellow how dare you come here uninvited! Did my husband put you up to this?" she roared, tree branches creaking around them full of her anger.

"Now, now, you may want to reward me. I've just stopped you from making a highly embarrassing mistake, My Queen," Puck smirked ignoring the confused look on Ash's face, his dark brows narrowing in suspicion.

"The enemy, I'm afraid, has been right under your nose." As Puck spoke the wisps of glamour receded from the Winter prince, revealing his true form.

"Puck," Ash growled, "what are you doing!?"

Forcing his eyes to go utterly cold, a harsh look Unseelie fey would be proud of, Puck glared at the queen avoiding all eye contact with Ash, "There's your enemy, Queen Titania. Do with him what you will."

The Summer queen frowned, then a coy cat grin curled on her blood red lips, "Why the sudden change of heart? You were friends with the Winter Prince, were you not?"

Puck remained still as stone, refusing to give in to her goading.

An all knowing look crept upon her face, and Titania looked at Puck so intensely one wondered if she could see right through his thudding heart, "Aw, now it makes sense, Robin Goodfellow. You _do_ have a bit of a nasty streak in you. I'm almost proud."

Puck crossed his arms and simply shrugged, "I didn't do it for you, I did it for Meghan. And because _he_ fell in love with _my_ princess. As I said before, do with him what you will."

Turning his back on both of them a whirlwind of shining glamour and feathers surrounded him as his now raven form fled into the night, heart wrenching with every wing flap, an unspoken whisper uttered to the wind, "I'm sorry, Ash."


	2. Prolouge Part 2

**PROLOGUE PART 2: ONE YEAR LATER…**

Meghan, sovereign ruler and Queen of the Iron Realm, sat on her iron throne drumming her fingers against the armrest, both tired and annoyed. All day long she'd done nothing but sit and listen to irate complaints and requests from the subjects, nodding her approval, or otherwise.

"I don't see why I have to be dressed so fancy anyway, Glitch," she complained to her top lieutenant, picking at the chainmail-like dress her new royal stylist insisted she wear.

"It would not be proper protocol, My Queen. Your subjects look up to you."

Meghan sighed sitting up straighter against the cold metal, "I don't see why they can't look up to me in a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt."

Though she had been queen for a year now, Meghan had still yet to get used to everyone calling her Queen or 'Your Majesty'.

A palace guard appeared by Glitch's side whispering fiercely in his ear. Glitch nodded fervently then turned to Meghan, "Excuse me, My Queen, it seems there's an issue I must take care of."

A crash, followed by shouts and curses, rang out across the courtyard outside. Meghan nodded her consent, slouching back once she was sure he'd gone. "And I though being a princess was stressful enough."

A chuckle sounded behind her, filling her ears with a familiar laugh that could only belong to one person.

Stepping aside from one of the pillars, Puck, his hair shining in the sunlight with dozens of gold flecks dancing in his wild, flaming red hair, smiled at her, "Look's to me like you could use a distraction, Princess."

"Puck!" Meghan exclaimed in a very 'unqueenly' way as she leapt off her thrown, throwing her arms around her best and oldest friend, drinking in his wonderfully intoxicating summer apple scent.

She drew back, her eyes filling with sudden worry, "What are you doing here, Puck? You shouldn't be here, Mag Tuiredh will kill you."

Puck shrugged, smiling down at her, "One small perk of being human. Or half-human I guess."

Shocked, Meghan ran a hand up his ears finding they were in fact no longer pointed, "But…how-"

"Didn't you hear me the first time Princess? I am _never_ leaving your side, no matter what. Toxic iron realm or no." He gently placed a stray lock of her pale blond hair back in place, gazing into her big, doe-like eyes, so blue.

She smiled back at him with a small giggle, then frowned looking around for the missing piece, "Ash? Where is he? Did he come with you?"

His heart froze for a second, just stopped beating, then he said with a believable amount of sadness in his voice, "Meghan, Ash, he… fought very hard and we were almost out of the testing grounds when the door started closing on us."

A dark sadness crept into the room and Meghan's eyes began to glisten with tears.

"I tried to tell Ice-boy to let it go, believe me Meghan. He knew he wasn't strong enough to keep the door open by himself for long, but you know Ash always had to be the stubborn one." Puck's voice trailed off into a barely audible volume filled with remorse, "He shoved me out the exit before I could stop him, and then well…"

Heart beating, he looked down into Meghan's blurry eyes, gently wiping away the overflowing tears with a long golden finger.

"_Look at that, Goodfellow, you made the girl you love cry and told your very first lie all in one day."_ A voice gloated mercilessly with guilt in his head. His heart ached almost wishing he could take it all back.

Meghan clung to him fiercely shaking and sobbing violently in his arms, soaking in the comforting warmth that still radiated from him.

She was crying for several moments then composed herself. Meghan cleared her throat and voiced the question she knew she would later regret, "So he's dead then?" her small voice squeaked.

Puck nodded, "I'm sorry, Meghan." Hugging her even closer, if that were possible, he whispered in her ear softly, shushing her, "I'm here, I'm here. I'll protect you. I swore to Ash I would."


	3. Chapter 1: Thieves into the Night

**Author's note; ****Well, here's the first real chapter of the story, hope you guys like it. Originally the story was going to be in 3rd POV, but then I changed mind to try to stick closer to the way the real books were written so in from Lyla's POV. Feel free to tell me what you think of Lyla, is she a good mix of Puck and Meghan's personalities? Who do you like better Flint? or Mr. mystery-boy?**

**P.S. sorry if there are any errors I had a bit of trouble switching everything to 1st person at the last second.**

**Anyways, that for reading, be sure to review please, (even if you're signed in or don't have a account at all, the more reviews the better :) )**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Thieves into the Night**

**TWENTY-THREE YEARS LATER….**

_**S**_lender fingers stretched out to grasp the branch, I shoved myself up._ Good_, I thought, stuffing my gloves into the satchel that hung from my side. With utmost care I quietly crept up to the bird's nest, fingers outstretched, ready to claim my prize.

"Lyla!" A voice shouted down below and I winced.

_Darn you, Flint!_ I sucked in a breath, mother birds tended to be extremely protective of their eggs, especially the Phoenixes. I waited a few moments, the mother didn't appear to be in sight. Good, maybe I could still pull it off.

As I leaned over the nest, a grin flew across my face looking down at the bright flame colored eggs. Gingerly picking up an egg in one hand I backed off slowly. It was just one egg, I reasoned with myself, the mother bird had several others. It's not like she'd miss _one_ anyway.

"Lyla, the King said, and I quote, 'If you don't get your butt back to the palace in ten minutes you are so grounded for the next year.' And I really don't wanna get in trouble with your dad by association, Ly, _again._"

Frustrated, I growled back at him, "Would you shut up. The mother could be back any second!"

That did it, a whirl of color flashed through the sky as a great golden fire bird swooped down with an ear piercing screech, yanking the egg from my grasp, a fire ball bursting from it's mouth catching my hand, burning it like wood on the hearth.

I yelped stumbling back, losing my balance, I fell off the edge of the branch falling towards the earth with great speed. In a rapid motion, nearly impossible for any normal human to achieve, I grasped onto a lower branch mid-fall, clinging to it.

Jumping to the ground, I brushed the leaves and twigs from my hair, glaring up at the nest, the fire-bird returning the favor. Pulling the dagger from my pack, I shoved it in it's sheeth, sticking my tongue out at the bird in a very cheeky defiant manner. "You may have won round one, but this isn't over Salsa-Breath!"

Flint flinched as the bird towered over him, hurtling a fireball not three inches from our feet. I, however, was unscathed by the threat.

I tossed the bag at Flint who barely caught it, "Here make yourself useful at least." Fumbling with the straps, Flint slung it over his shoulders, trotting to catch up with me.

"Look, I'm sorry I scared the bird, but you have got to stop running off like that."

I paused, turned and glared at my longtime childhood friend, "If you're going to rattle off that speech about how 'dangerous the woods' are _again_, I do not need to hear it!"

Flint rolled his silver eyes to the sky, "Clearly you _do."_

I waved a hand dismissively at him ducking under a branch, "Oh, quit being such a worry-wart."

The branch hit Flint in the face and he rubbed the sore spot forming on his forehead, "I'm not a – ouch – worry-wart," he mumbled something about a stupid branch I didn't quite catch, "I just don't want to see you get hurt. Your dad would kill me."

Stopping, I quickly spun around tripping Flint with my boot, placing my foot on his chest, his heart beat fast beneath it, "I think I can handle myself in a fight, don't you?" I helped him up and gave him a pat on the shoulder as we approached the outcropping of the iron city.

The gates of Mag Tuiredh opened and a procession of riders, and guards emerged. One shouted something to the other and they all pointed in our direction.

"Great," I sighed sarcastically, "here comes the cavalry."

It didn't take long for the party to surround us, the King, or Dad as I call him, swiftly dismounted from his steed, striding towards us with a look of relief mixed with anger, his face turning as red as his hair, "Lyla, where on earth have you been? Your mother has half the city looking for you."

Another frown crossed his face, "You were in the Wyldwoods weren't you?"

I winced, nervously putting my hands behind me, "Why Dad, what would _ever_ give you that idea?" I smiled innocently at him, quickly brushing a wyldwood leaf out of my red-brown ember hair, the natural blond highlights glittering like gold against the sunset.

Seeing my 'innocent' act clearly wasn't working, I frowned, huffing, and crossed my arms over my chest. "I'm sixteen now, Dad. I can take care of myself. I don't need my best friend babysitting me everywhere I go," I said shooting a glance at Flint, who raised his hands up in defense, wanting nothing to do with the argument.

Dad looked at me a moment, he got that odd look on his face like when I do something that reminds him of mom. He always says I have doe-like blue eyes like mother's. Which I knew for a fact he can never seem to say no to. He sighed, "I swear you're more trouble than I am."

The men behind him failed to stifle their laughter, one snorted loudly, who of course got a punch in the arm.

"Alright, I agree. Maybe you do deserve a little more free reign." At this, I grinned like a chesher cat, about to jump up and down. "But I still do not want you going off into the Wyldwoods alone without my consent. Is that understood? You have no idea what kind of nasty beasts live in there. They would tear you apart limb from limb. Trust me, I know."

I nodded, then mounted the spare horse, Flint sat behind me in the saddle holding onto my waist. We strayed to the back of the little party, and I shot a quick look over my shoulder, glancing back at the tree, the crown of the phoenix's head bearly visible among the throng of trees. I shook my head then sighed as we strode into the city.

Once Mirelsil, my beautiful, ever loyal horse, was untacked and properly groomed down, I tore out of the stable, picking out bits of hay and straw from my hair. Great, I thought, now Mom's gonna hound me to take a bath.

I walked past the guards who fought down the urge to wrinkle their noses as I passed, smelling like mud, dirt and horse sweat.

Meghan, my mother, also the queen, sat next to the empty throne Dad rarely occupied except on dire or formal occasions. She looked up, a look of relief flooding across her face at the sight of her dirty, but otherwise unhurt daughter, "Lyla, honey, there you are. We've been worried sick. Where in the Nevernever have you been?"

"I was out with Flint… exploring," I explained vaguely, cursing my faery blood which barred me from stretching the truth.

"Where?" Mother asked, eyebrows raising in suspicion.

"I beg your pardon, Your Highness, the princess was out with me. I asked her to accompany me to the caves this afternoon," Flint said coming up beside me out of nowhere. I bristled, but managed to kept a straight face. "I was out of line. I should have asked your permission before gallivanting off with the princess." He bowed respectfully and the Queen smiled.

"Oh, well, if that's all dear, I'll allow this one time slip. I appreciate you keeping an eye on her, Flint. However, in the future I do expect some notification."

Flint nodded, "Understood Your Highness." He bowed, then unnoticed by the queen, whispered harshly into my ear, "You so owe me." _Great as if I didn't owe enough people favors already._ He gave the queen a curtious smile as he left, his boots making a soft clacking noise on the marble tile.

"Lyla," Mother said once more, "You are dismissed, but you are to stay in your room the rest of the day."

I nodded, turning my back to exit.

"And Honey?"

I paused and turned around.

"Take those boots off. We don't need mud on all the carpets."

Grumbling a 'yes Mother' I yanked the boots off trudging out of the throne room towards my bedchamber.

That night I laid in bed, the covers pulled up to my chin, the lights off in my room. I rolled over to look at the digital clock which blinked 12:00AM. Throwing off the silk sheets and comforter, I shivered slightly, tugging at the green long-sleeved sweater as I bent down, slipping on my boots. Grabbing the leather satchel I shoved a flashlight in along with an apple muffin and a canteen of water. I snatched a hair-tie off the armoire, pulling my hair up, then stuffed the withered piece of paper on the counter top into the bag as well.

Throwing on an old, worn, leather jacket, I slid the bow over my shoulder along with a quiver of arrows. I tossed open the window, the curtains blowing about with the sudden gust of wind at their backs.

Silently I lowered myself out of the window, one leg swung out over the sill followed by the other. Quietly I crept along the rim. I found the overgrown ivy vine, which wound it's way around up the castle wall. Maneuvering my way down the vine, the enormous silver moon shined in the dark sky, the stars twinkling brightly overhead.

Once out of the castle grounds, I snuck along the back streets of the city, the iron lampposts glowing with life, several moths fluttering around them.

Leveling flat against the wall while the guard conveniently had his back turned, I snuck through the bars of the gates, thankful for once that my body was slim enough to fit through the narrow opening. Silently bending down to grasp a pebble, I hurled it with all my might, forcing the guard to turn his head to the right where the rock had landed. Springing like a jack-rabbit, I made a quick dash across the open lane towards the looming forest.

Pushing branches aside I pulled out the wrinkled paper holding it against the moonlight, determined with a steely resolve to get that egg if it was the last thing I did. I bargained away too much already, thanks to that no good cait sith all this trouble… it had better be worth it. _Darn cat, that's the last time I ever make a deal with him. _Word to the wise, if you absolutely have to ask a favor of someone, avoid dealing with caith siths, they're a pain in the rear.

Stuffing the paper back in the bag, my eyes blinked against the sudden onslot of dim light, it was always twilight in the Wyldwood, Dad had told me that much himself, the sun never went down and it never rose, it's as if time simply seemed to freeze. Hopping over broken logs, I shoved the branches out of the way, expecting of course to find the same tree as before, the phoenix perched somewhere on one of the branches, hopefully asleep. All I saw were a few pine trees, none of them however were _the_ tree. It seemed the Wyldwood liked to play nasty mind games as well. "Great," I breathed, "a forest with a sense of humor, just what I needed."

"Darn it cat, you'll owe _me_ a favor before this night is through, that's for sure."

Sitting down on a log I took a gulp from the canteen looking up at the sky, a perpetual yellowy haze. A flicker of something red caught my eye and I heard the screech of a bird not far off, towards my left to be more exact. Which could only mean someone else was after the egg too, which meant_ I_ had competition.

I smirked liking the thought of a possibly good challenge for once, "May the best hunter win."

Howls and bird chirps echoed through the night all around as I crept through the woods. I looked around making sure I was alone, then looking up the large tree trunk I started to climb. One good thing about phoenixes though, when they sleep they might as well be dead to the world.

I got the job done as quick as possible, shoving the fragile, priceless egg in my pack. I took off like a thief in the night. I couldn't shake the feeling though that something out there was watching me. I shot nervous glances over my shoulder ever now and again, only to arouse a few curious stares from an owl perch on a willow tree.

Edging towards the stream that ran its course along the outer rim of the woods, I sighed crossing the old wooden bridge that linked the rest of Faery to the Iron Realm. Around me the air had suddenly gone cold and I froze. Winter glamour was in the air, nothing else could cause such a rapid drop in temperature. Goosebumps pricked my arms and and I shivered, being both Iron and Summer I hated the cold. Somewhere close by a branch snapped under the weight of heavy boot-clothed feet.

The Wyldwood is usually full of noise so one small cracking branch shouldn't have startled me, but when the whole forest suddenly goes silent, you kind of know something's up. I tensed looking around, ready to kill anything that dared to jump out at me. Leaves rustled on the ground with the sound of muffled footsteps. A flash of something silver flashed against the moonlight, as the tall figure disappeared back into the woods.

Feeling quite fed up with this little game, I put my hands on my hips and called out "Hey, Ice-Shards, I'm so not in the mood for hide and seek. Why don't you come here and we'll dance a little sword tango." That was probably not the smartest idea, but hey I'm not claiming to be a genius.

I nearly jumped out of my skin, as the tall dark figure suddenly appeared behind me breathing wisps of fridged cold air in my ears, "You should be careful what you wish for, Princess."

Jumping back I flung out my dagger, narrowing my eyes at the Unseelie boy. The silver broach clasped to the heavy cape around his neck sparkled, his bright blue eyes shone against the moon mockingly. "Who are you and what are you doing trespassing in the Iron Realm."

I stiffen as he took a step towards me, "I'm your worst nightmare." He breathed with a smirk sending snowflakes fluttering around my head.

I scoffed, whipping the melting snowflake off my arm in disgust, "Please that is such a Disney line."

He frowned at me a long agonizing second then said, "As to your second inquiry, I am not trespassing. The Wyldwoods are free to all fey or did not know? I was merely minding my own business when you so kindly called me out here, drawing me away from my hunt."

What a load of nonsense. I huffed crossing my arms, "Then _kindly_ explain why you were stalking me."

He chuckled which annoyed me, "Don't get too full of yourself, Princess, I was merely tracking you down because you have something I believe belongs to me."

If he thought I was gonna give him the egg he had another thing comin'. I worked way too hard and that stupid cat would likely be totally P'd-off if I showed up without his stupid precious egg. Why I ever made a deal with him I'll never know, I must have been out-of-my-mind loco.

"Take a hike Ice-Shards. This egg is mine. Go find your own," I said brushing past him, then stopping as my cell rang, buried under a pile of junk in my bag.

Grumbling I bent down, dumping the bag out trying to find the darn thing before the line hung up. "What?" I snapped, shoving stuff back in the bag.

"Where the heck are you!" Flint, _great_. I had no clue how he knew I was gone, not that it mattered, we both had a kind of twin telepathy. Most of the time I didn't even have to speak, Flint knew exactly what I was going to say before I said it, which was kind of annoying sometimes.

"Keep your ears on. I'll be home in a hour or so, got an errand I had to run. Don't tell Mom and Dad okay, or I swear I won't speak to you for a month."

I shut the phone off ignoring his protests and went back to repacking the stuff in my bag, hastily shoving something hard and round in the satchel. I tossed it over my shoulder and looking up was surprised to see I was alone.

Creepy Winter fey, I grumbled, always having to be mysterious!

….

"Cait Sith? Grimalkin? Are you in here cat?" I called, stepping into the pitch black cave, hearing water dripping softly off the crystals above my head.

A grey figure suddenly appeared out of thin air, making my heart skip a beat. What was it with people and freaky appearing and vanishing acts today? Sheesh, you'd think Faery was out to give me a heart-attack.

"There is no need to shout, Princess," Grimalkin said, twitching his tail. "You really must learn to use your indoor voice halfling, you are almost as loud as those humans."

_Whatever Grimalkin, I did not come here to get a lecture on etiquette from a talking cat,_ I wanted to say, but held my tongue. Reaching in my bag I grabbed the smooth round object, "There's your egg, Cat, and that's it. No more favors or deals, ever, got it?"

Muttering to myself I started to leave as Grimalkin, sitting all prim and proper, his tail curled around him and amused look on his evil feline face said, "Princess, I believed I asked you for a Phoenix egg, not a rock. Had I wanted a rock I could have retrieved it myself."

What the heck!? I turned around in horror seeing a round perfectly smooth egg-shaped… rock. Crap.


End file.
